Project Description: The RTOG recognizes the importance of a tissue resource of present and future correlative trials. The specific aims of this tissue bank application are: (1) To acquire, store, and track blood, leukocytes and tissue samples from RTOG patients entered on Phase III clinical trials in compliance with policies and procedures of the Group Banking Committee of NCI. (2) To preserve the maximum amount of tissue in each sample by expert block, tissue array and sample preparation, by laser capture of appropriate tissue elements, and by appropriate tissue quality assurance. (3) To market, and distribute samples equitably to all qualified investigators by a standardized method developed or modified collaboratively with the Group Banking Committee of NCI.